


Hoplophilia

by orphan_account



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, Gen, Gunplay, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something about guns that arouses me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoplophilia

Michael thinks I should go to therapy with Madeline and him sometimes. He's concerned about me being around guns all the time. I tell him if I haven't gotten tired of his crazy belief that a person can survive on yogurt and yogurt alone, there's nothing wrong with me being around guns.

There is something about guns that arouses me. Whether it's a sniper rifle, a taser or my PPK, I feel like I have a steel phallus in my hand. At rest, it's at body temperature, but after you use it, it warms up. It's like that tingly feeling you get when you masturbate. Heating up a cold gun is nice when you're shooting down a perp, but there's nothing better than to warm a gun up with your own body. Sometimes I fuck myself with my own PPK.

Sometime I'll have Michael watch me before he can have sex with me (if he wants to) and sometimes I fuck myself with the gun alone. But I start off in the same way: unloading the gun and shooting any additional rounds off to make sure the gun isn't loaded. Michael insists on it in case the safety doesn't work and the gun goes off near my body. Of course, if I was still in New York and Michael wasn't around, I might be playing with my guns differently.  
Once the gun is completely empty, I go back into the loft. Depending on my mood, I might only take my pants and panties off. Sometimes I strip down completely naked. Whatever I decide to do, I end up rubbing the gun against my skin. I love how the metal feels on my skin. It gives me chills.

Next, I rub the gun against my clit. I take the tip of the gun and rub it against my clit. When I feel like I want to hump the bed, I start rubbing the barrel up and down my pussy.

When I'm ready, I start fucking the gun. I tease it inside of me, gradually putting more and more of it inside of me until I'm ready to move it back and forth inside of me. I start rubbing my clit as I move the gun in and out of me. I keep going, building tension in my body, until I feel like I'm going to explode. Once I feel like I'm about to come, I pull out and thrash against the bed. Then, after a break, I either go with a round two with my gun or a round two with Michael, who shakes his head as I start to warm him up.

I guess you can say I have hoplophilia—an intense love of guns. That's why I can't bear to be without a gun in my life. And that's why I refuse therapy to "solve" this problem of mine. It's not a problem unless I'm masturbating with the PPK all the time, right?

Now, if only Michael could confess to cibophilia, the intense love of food, then we'd be even.


End file.
